A Muggle Experience
by i beat the dragon
Summary: AU. The 7th years must spend time in a muggle high school as part of their muggle studies class. Humor ensues as Harry spends his day in one crazy muggle high school.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling unfortunately.**

A Muggle Experience

It was the first official day back at Hogwarts for the Golden Trio. Everyone was excited for their 7th and final year at Hogwarts. The Great Hall was packed with students anxious to get their schedules and start class. Professor McGonagall handed Harry, Ron, and Hermione their schedules.

"Great!" Ron said sarcastically "Double Potions with the Slytherins."

They looked back at their schedules. They had DADA after lunch.

"I am glad Professor Lupin came back to teach again." Hermione said. "He really deserves the job."

"He actually taught us Defense." Harry said "The rest were either supporters of Voldemort or incompetent fools."

The tables in the Great Hall were filled with food. The Trio began to eat before the start of their day. Around ten minutes until their next class, Hermione stood up.

"We should leave for Potions now or else we will be late." Hermione said.

"Yeah, Snape will take points off if we are even a second late. Yet Malfoy can walk in five minutes late and he won't take any points off." Ron said.

The Trio headed off to the dungeons to start their first day of classes. Gryffindor only managed to lose ten points in Potions after Neville melted his cauldron. The rest of the day continued on. There was only one class left before dinner. The trio had Muggle Studies. Harry and Ron decided to take it instead of continuing Divination.

"I heard we have to attend classes in a muggle high school this year. It would be a wonderful learning experience for everyone. It will help people get over their prejudice ideas about Muggles. They will be able to personally experience that Wizards and Muggle truly are not that different. I for one look forward to seeing what I have been missing all these years while I have been at Hogwarts." Hermione exclaimed, sounding rather excited.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into their Muggle Studies class and took their seats.

"Good Afternoon class. Welcome back to your last year of Muggle Studies." Professor Burbage said. "This year we have an exciting new project. You are going to be spending time attending a Muggle school to see what they learn and how they live. Since you all are the first year that we are doing this, you will all go for one day as a trial. Hopefully, if all goes well, you will all spend a month there."

The class seemed to have mixed reactions at the thought of this "project". Most seemed excited, though none more excited than Hermione.

'I wonder why Hermione is so excited to go to Muggle high school.' Harry thought. 'It's not like she has never experienced it yet.'

"Our first day will be tomorrow. Each of you will be assigned a Muggle who will help assist you throughout the day and will have the same schedule as you. If anyone asks you come from Dalton Academy, a boarding school in London, as part of an exchange program. Before you go, I will perform a spell to get you all up to date on the knowledge that you will need to attend classes." Professor Burbage informed the class.

The class looked relieved. Most did not know what sort of classes Muggles even took, let alone what to do in them.

"Since it will only be one day for now you will not need to pack any belongings. Everything you need for school will be provided to you tomorrow morning before you leave Hogwarts. Everyone will meet in the Great Hall by six tomorrow morning to catch a portkey to America." The professor explained.

"Since we have five minutes left in class today, you may take this time to talk quietly among yourselves." Burbage said.

The class burst out into excited whispers. Hermione looked even more excited than before.

"Aren't you so excited?" Hermione asked. "This will be something we will all remember for the rest of our lives!"

"Yeah, sure." Ron said, not really sure if he could handle being in the Muggle world.

"What about you Harry?" Hermione asked.

'I sure hope this will be better than my past experiences with Muggle School.' Harry thought to himself, remembering his school years before Hogwarts.

"Harry?" Hermione said.

"What? Oh, um, yeah it should definitely be interesting." Harry said, still lost in thought.

Class ended and everyone left talking about this new project. Dinner seemed to go by quicker than normal. It seemed that by now everyone had heard that the 7th years were going to be attending Muggle School for a day. Soon it was time for everyone to go to sleep. Harry and Ron got ready for bed, each of them thinking about what tomorrow would bring.

**AN: That's it for the first chapter. I have a rough outline for the next few chapters. Hopefully, the next chapter will be up in a week or two. Midterms all this week and next, so lots of studying to do.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling unfortunately.**

Chapter 2:

The Gryffindor boys woke up the following morning at five thirty, each feeling nervous about what the day would bring. Harry and Ron got dressed quickly and went to the common room. They waited for Hermione so they could go to the Great Hall for breakfast before the portkey took them to America. When they reached the Great Hall, they noticed it was full of 7th year students, as no others would be up at this ungodly hour.

"Okay everyone, settle down." said Professor Burbage. "Each of you will be getting a backpack full of the supplies you need for the school day."

A sea of schoolbags floated through the air and into everyone's lap. Harry opened his bag, which was blue, and inspected what was inside. He found a binder that was green, a yellow folder, a pack of loose leaf, pens, pencils, and a calculator.

"As you all should remember, Muggles write on paper with pens or pencils and not parchment and quills. The students will find you rather curious if you do so." The professor said. "Now I will be handing out your schedules. These were assigned randomly to fit the students from Green Lake who agreed to help all of you out for today."

The schedules soared through the air until they found the person they were looking for. Harry looked his over.

_**Potter, Harry James**_

_Muggle Assistant: Kaylee Bauer_

_1__st__ period: German_

_2__nd__ period: Trigonometry_

_3__rd __period: World History_

_4__th__ period: English_

_5__th__ period: Home Economics_

_6__th__ period: Art_

_7__th__ period: Lunch_

_8__th__ Period: Chemistry_

_9__th__ Period: Physical Education_

'I am so glad that the professor is casting that spell on all of us. I don't think I would be able to figure out any of these classes.' Harry thought to himself. Harry looked around the Great Hall; most of the students seemed to share his thoughts, except one, Hermione.

'Wow!' Hermione thought to herself. 'This seems like a pleasant challenge. It's been so long since I have had any of these subjects. I will really be able to find out all of the knowledge that I have been missing all these years.'

The Golden trio began comparing their schedules against each others.

"Who makes up these schedules?" Ron complained. "We barely have any classes together."

They only had one class together, Trigonometry. Hermione and Ron seemed to share art and lunch, while Harry and Hermione shared English, History, Chemistry, and Physical Education. Harry and Ron didn't share any classes other than Trigonometry.

"Alright everyone, the name of your muggle assistant is at the top of your schedule. They will be there to greet you when you arrive at the school. The portkey will take you to a bus depot where you will all get on a school bus and be driven to Green Lake High School." Professor Burbage said. "And remember, the students at the school do not know that you are witches and wizards, so don't do any magic or talk about the Wizarding World while you are there. I would hate to have the ministry need to send Obliviators to come and erase their memories.

'School buses.' Harry sighed mentally 'They are one of the worst things about muggle school.'

Harry always thought that school buses were extremely dirty and always smelled rather badly.

"I will cast the spell now so you can be on your way." said the professor._ "__Omnia scire__opus__scholae__"_

Suddenly, knowledge filled everyone's head. Subjects the students did not even know existed were now filling their minds.

'I really have missed a lot of knowledge since I have been at Hogwarts. I think I will start taking classes during the summer to keep up with these muggle subjects.' Hermione thought to herself. 'After all, one should never stop learning.'

Ron seemed overwhelmed by the amount of information he just received.

'Why do I need to know that negative B plus or minus the square root of B squared minus four AC all over 2 A is the quadratic formula, which finds the roots of a quadratic equation?' Ron thought. 'When will anyone ever need to know this information?'

"Okay everyone grab onto the portkey. There is one located at every table. Good Luck class. We all look forward to seeing you tonight at dinner." Professor Burbage said, as a portkey appeared on each of the four tables.

Harry looked at the portkey that appeared at the Gryffindor table, a football. Portkeys were usually any seemingly harmless objects. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff houses had relatively normal objects as their portkeys, an old boot and a binocular respectively. The Slytherin house on the other hand had one of the strangest portkeys that Harry had ever seen. They had, what appeared to be …a dolphin?

Harry and the rest of the seventh year Gryffindors grabbed onto the football. Suddenly, Harry felt the strange sensation of something tugging at his navel, the usual feeling that a portkey gave the one it was transporting.

The first thing everyone saw was a sea of yellow. They were in a bus depot filled with hundreds of yellow school buses. A man appeared suddenly.

"Follow me." The man said. "Your bus to Green Lake High School is this way."

The students of Hogwarts all followed the man and boarded the yellow school bus. The man drove for almost twenty minutes until they reached Green Lake High School. They all got out of the bus and followed the man to the front of the school. The school was rather large for a muggle school. It appeared to have three floors and many corridors.

'This school sure is a lot larger than the one I attended before Hogwarts, though it is a whole lot smaller than Hogwarts.' Harry thought.

They walked into the front lobby, passing a rather large security guard on the way in. There was a group of students waiting for them once they were inside.

"Welcome to Green Lake High School!"

**AN: I managed to find time to write up the second chapter. I also put some AVPM references into the chapter. Midterms are all this week. Next chapter should be up in a week or so.**


End file.
